Jacob Hartly: The Quest of the Missing Angels
by kelsi106
Summary: Jacob and his sister Elizabeth have always been, dysfunctional and weird.Jacob is a troubled teenager, with a history of fighting and expulsion, Elizabeth has a history of being a pacifist and living under her brothers shadow. But one day, they will learn their place among the world and their true heritage as children of the gods Will this change them for good or the bad? Find out!


Jacob Hartley

The Quest for the Missing Angels

**Kelsi J. Anderson** 3/15/2012

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

Being different is like the hearth of my existence. So is being the new kid in college almost every month! Don't get me wrong a guy could get used to the new parties, the new friends, the new women. But getting here due to doing the one thing I love and the one thing I thrive at, which is beating the shit out of the next guy to cross me. Well that is something that I am definitely not going to change.

So here I am at St. Angels Academy, home of the California Angels. (More like the California Fallen Angels if you'd ask me!) The only reason why I am here is because some asshole was talking shit about my sister Elizabeth which ultimately led to an altercation with her ex-boyfriend, Steven Ryan Campbell. That action uncovered a past we all couldn't possibly imagine! But let's start from the beginning leading to the night of my-our expulsion. It all started at my best friend Jessica Thompson's 18th birthday party, the party which was not supposed to happen. You see Jessie's parents Frank and Fiona were going to throw a party the next day. But I insisted that Jessie throw a party before her parents return from Cancun, which they decided to go for their anniversary. I couldn't have been more out of line.

She and I were dancing almost all night together when it happened, I saw in the corner of the room Steven groping all over my sister and she looked so terrible! I mean picture Lindsey Lohan in a bar filled with crack heads who want her more than words can say only to find the scumbag she came with is the one who causes her the pain not the sleazebags in the bar. Then they started arguing about what I do not know but it was intense. I mean wicked intense like mount Vesuvius tense! She started screaming at him, I could only make out two words, "We're Done!" Good riddance too! I mean she was never happy with him. He was always hounding her, telling her what to do, what not to do. He is-was obsessive and possessive of her which I wanted nothing more to fix if not for my sister making me promise not to lay a finger on him. No restrictions now buddy. HERE'S JAKE! I started moving towards my new victim when Jessie's hand lay upon my hand. Stunned I turned toward her and began to talk but she laid one beautiful finger upon my lips "Don't Jake. He's not worth it!" Wow and here I thought I was going to get a kiss, but he who must not be named ruined it. Yet again! He is a flat out bastard! He hurts my sister, threatens me to back the fuck off and lately has been screwing up my friendship with Jessie. Three days before the party he gave me a drink from his flask in a cup, but I thought Jessie might want it seeing as she was more stressed than I was. Which the cup ended up being laced with speed. WHAT A JERK! To top that off she was too stressed already so this was like adding Mentos to a soda bottle! You see she was stressed because the night after her birthday she had to take care of her baby sister while her parents were in Cancun and her brother was on a rock tour in London. She and I ended up holding the fort and took care of the little rug rat. As soon as she was asleep, Jessie and I were just finally having fun after six hours of babysitting it was finally going to be just her and me. That was until the phone rang a call that would change our lives forever.

Jessie was in the shower so I had to answer it, which I think the caller intended on. I ran across the long oak floored, plaster covered wall hallway. Which if you ask my opinion is photo central because almost all of the walls are covered in photos, photos of Jessie, Photos of her sister Anna and her older brother John. Big bad John, the brother I wish I had if not for me being branded with a sister who is as stupid as a doornail for not seeing a problem when it is right under her nose. Having an older rock star brother must be a blessing. I mean think about it, a brother who can get away with murder and with that said having his family get away with murder because her brother is the infamous Johnny Thompson, hardcore rock star in a band called The Driven Serpents! I love their music almost as much as I love fighting!

"Hey Jake, can you please get that I am almost done, okay?" I didn't understand why she would want to look any better than she already does. Especially for no reason at all. So when I answered the phone I almost dropped dead at the message I was yet to receive.

"Thompson Residence how may I help you?" I swear just saying that alone made me want to laugh my ass off.

"Jake- is um- is Jessica there?"

Wow I do not like the sound of Lynne's voice right now something is definitely wrong!

"Mrs. Cambel, what's- what's going on? Is everything alright?" Silence the one thing I dreaded and hate. Now I know something is wrong and I have to know what.

"Mrs. Cambel you're scaring me. What is going on is- is Liz alright?"

"Oh she's fine Jack, It's-It's Johnny. I am so sorry, he is dead Jack. He was hit by a truck in an ongoing line going home to surprise Jessica for her birthday. He said he was coming home early with a surprise and now… he's dead."

What the fuck! How is this happening? Why tonight of all nights does things turn out terrible? Her parents are away, the little midget is asleep and for the first time Jessie is happy to spend time with me and not rip my throat out. WHY? "Wait a minute, why are you calling Mrs. Cambel, shouldn't the police or the DA call or the coroner or someone? Why you and how do you know he was coming home with a surprise? What is really going on Mrs. Cambel?" Now I was really mad and confused and those combo's do not work with me. Especially not now!

"Look Jack, I am calling because- My son found the body and I was the one who got him a plane ticket to come here! Now if you don't get Ms. Jessica Thompson on the phone right now then you might has well have killed her yourself and save the men who did this the trouble!"

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wait a minute you just said it was an accident! What do you mean it was murder?"

"Jack you'd do well enough to just get Ms. Jessica and forget what I just said. Now fetch her NOW!"

"Okay so let me get this straight, Johnny's dead from a car accident that wasn't an accident. Also, you knew about his surprise visit and even paid for the ticket. Also Jessie's life is in danger if I don't give her the phone. Is that it?"

"Yup that pretty much sums it all up Sherlock!"

What a whack job I mean it is bad enough she doesn't even remember my name now I am Sherlock. Somebody just fucking shoot me already.

"Jessie comes get the phone!"

"Coming!" She called and not even two minutes passed by until she was right by my side holding her hand out for the phone I clenched in my hands. Her green eyes sunk into my own blue eyes. So filled with concern as to why I may be so tense or as to why I am still holding the phone while her weighing hand lay still within my reach waiting to see who beckoned her to answer. If only she knew why I hesitate or why I am worrying like desperate mother in my case a desperate brother-like figure. Now that I think of it now Johnny's gone I might be more like a brother she wish she still had. Oh my poor Jessie, my poor, poor Jessie!

"Gee Jake; are you going to give me the phone or do I have to fight you for it?"

"No, no you don't have to fight for the phone… but you might want to fight." I tried to be subtle so I quirked a halfway smile to show that I do indeed need her to fight. Not literally but to fight for the strength to go on without her brother. So with that said I so delicately handed her the phone, hoping she take the news lightly. But how could she, how could anyone?

"Hello?"

"Jessica dear is that you?"

"Lynne? Oh how nice it is for you to call I was just thinking of you and what it is going to be like when mom and dad get home and see that we are now friends. Isn't it grand…I…Lynne why are you crying? Is something the matter?"

"Jessica I am so, so sorry dear."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? What has happened?"

"It's your brother my dear, he is…gone."

"Gone? I don't understand? He has been gone for months touring in London. Why the gloomy mood Lynne?"

"Your brother is no longer in London he is here."

"He is? Awesome! Has he come to see me for my birthday! Oh great I am so happy I-"

"Your brother is dead Jess, I am so very sorry but he is gone!"

"What! Dead! No! NO! He can't be dead! He can't he just can't!"

"I am so sorry! He was driving home to see you and he was in a car crash. He died instantly. I am so sorry."

To see the fear and grief stricken expression cast upon that angelic face was too unbearable to see. She adored her brother, hell she used to take his guitar and jam to it ever so horribly yet sang his songs with such perfection. Now to see her face so struck with pain I can tell she is hurt to the point where no one can comprehend. How can one know what it is like to lose the one person in your life who was like your other half and quite literally? They were alike in so many ways, he could dance as can her, they can both sing beautifully, they both loved the same animals, they both loved rock and roll, they both wanted to be rock stars, (although Johnny got to that dream first.). To think how inseparable they are-were, now to see them separated is going to be harder to imagine than one can bear to think.

"Jessie, are you OK?" I gently placed my hand on her tensed shoulder and moved closer to give her a comforting embrace when she just lost it. She dropped the phone and fell to the ground and cried so hard I swear she could have woken the whole neighborhood. I hated this! I hated seeing her suffer like this. But all I could do for her was to be there for her and like now hug her to death and let her cry until my shirt is so wet it looked like Niagara falls abducted me.

"Johnny!Oh my god! Johnny!" All she did was cry and scream his name and cry some more until from behind us we heard a faint voice from within the shadows.

"Jay, what's going on? Why are you crying? "I wanted to tell her to go away but she had a right to know about this as Jessie, she was his sister too. I looked to Jessie for permission to tell her and I swear she could read my mind sometimes because she just nodded and then buried her head in her elbows and continued to sob.

As soon as I told her she too reacted the same way except…worse!

"Jay this is your fault! If you weren't turning 18 and having a party the whole world obviously knew about he would be alive and breathing not lying on a coroners slab right now! I HATE YOU!" With that she raced to her room and slammed the door so hard we could hear it from here.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I said "What a little bitch!"

When I started laughing I turned to see her furious gaze and she just said "Jake she is my sister and besides she's right!"

After that comment I jerked my head toward her and blurted out so unintentionally "What the fuck Jess! Your brother is dead coming to SURPRISE YOU! You didn't know he was coming, I didn't know he was coming, no one except Lynne knew. Though she only knew because she paid for his tickets..."

"Wait what?" she literally whirled around to face me although she was way, way too close! Like our lips were almost inches away from each other. "She paid for his ticket. Why?"

She just stared into my eyes for a moment and answered slowly as though she was making sure she can breathe without stopping.

"There is NO way she bought his ticket. NO WAY!"

"What? Why?"

"Because my brother has a private jet and many others if one breaks down. Besides I can guarantee you if I look up recent purchases none of them will be made out to my brother unless she sabotaged all of his planes which are unlikely because the only place he keeps them is here under the garage or she could have been there when he died or is covering for someone."

As I thought about it this did make more sense, wait a minute there is a private jet beneath the garage? COOL!

"Jacob, tell me what did she say exactly?"

"She said her son found the body and she is calling because she paid for his ticket to come here! She also said now if you don't get Ms. Jessica Thompson on the phone right now then you might has well have killed her yourself and save the men who did this the trouble."

If I thought she looked scared before, this expression would have scared me. She looked as though she might go Mike Tyson on the world, with me as collateral damage.

Before I could say another word, the front door opened and my protective instincts kicked into overdrive, I ran to the door and without looking tackled someone, that someone being… my sister!

"Get off me CREEP! Now I don't know if it was the liquor on her breathe or the fact that she looked like she was going to the Grammies but I was shocked. Especially since she was wearing a dress. I mean a real fucking dress! Not the sun dresses or he occasional gothic skirts but an actual dress. It was a black gown, with embodied vine-like patterns down the sides, it was also a strapless type dress so her bare shoulders shown off her pale snow white completion. Although something else shown, a purple bruise in the shape of a hand on both sides of her neck. Fucking Steve! Unintended I said what I was thinking aloud. "Fucking Steven, shit! I swear he hits you more than he 'loves' you doesn't he Liz?" Obviously appalled by my comment she just- bitch slapped me! I mean really fucking slapped me! Not one of those playful I hate you types, I mean the I can't stand you type that really hurt! "For your information jackass Steven only did this to me after he talked with Johnny last night. Not that you would care! You being infatuated with his sister, probably wouldn't even guess what the surprise was he wanted to announce if she walked up in YOUR FACE! LET ALONE LIVED WITH!" WOW! OKAY! Two words for that. HOLY SHIT! Wait a minute, she was his surprise! My sister and Jessie's brother! Who knew just how small this world was. Which was about to get smaller, when I heard Steve call her from across the parking lot. "Hey! LIZZY! Come on I'm sorry! I just got jealous I didn't mean to hurt him- I mean you! Come on!" She rolled her grey eyes in such annoyance that I thought, _Gee,I always that I annoyed her more than anyone only to find her boyfriend annoy her more? HOLY SHIT! AGAIN!_She whirled around to face me and corrected me, but not me! Not me, but my mind! "Okay, dweeb, let's get a few things straight. First you do annoy me, but only because I have to deal with your shit everyday. How everybody talks about YOU! Did you hear Jacob got kicked out again, I heard he fought the principle, He fought him, and her and him and her! It's ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! How dad was always like, that's my little man, a Mike Tyson in the making, or how mom tells me why can't you fight for yourself? If you need to, have Jake teach you! Well you know what? How is this for a fight? You want me to stand up for myself fine I started with you now I will start with my "boyfriend who FYI has been my ex-boyfriend since Jessie's party, which you already knew. Now sit back and watch this pissed off bitch do some damage!" She then turned to face the wrecked looking Steve and when I say wrecked I mean he was wrecked! His tie was loose and torn, his shirt was filled with moistly raindrops from half an hours rain, also his jeans were ripped as hell. He looked as though he played ring toss with a tiger and got served!She walked to him furiously, so furious that I was worried she might kill him, though I knew she wouldn't hurt him, her being a pacifist and all but I figured I could amuse her-scratch that we could amuse her. Jessie returned from her sobbing bit in the hall to watch my sister-'kick-his-ass! As if but I guess we'll see!

**Chapter 2: Lizzie Fights Back!**

For some reason as scared as I was to face him, he who scarred me for life! He who claimed he loved me, only to find out he was only using me to settle a score with my brother! He who stole my virginity on my birthday, just so he could have something to tell his pathetic friends. The man who beat me, threatened me and my family. The man who may have possibly ended the only man truly worthy of my trust and love- or lust I don't know. Johnny was so perfect to me I was scared to admit that even though I thought he was too perfect he made me feel, happy. Happy to be alive and not six feet under, happy to stand up to Steve to call it quits. Happy to be seen and loved as I should have been all along.

Now the heroine and the villain lie face to face though the heroine cannot help but feel vulnerable, afraid. But oddly, not of him, not of Steve, but if I would turn out just like him! I turned to face my bloodthirsty blood brother, to see that smirk across his face like he didn't believe in me. As always, my family thinks oh she's a girl so she can't possibly fight. She is too dainty and delicate. Well screw you! This is the day that I Elizabeth Anne Hartley will show the disbelievers the true side of war. As I the new age war goddess will be revered as the girl who no longer quaked in fear of the men around her. Her ass-hat of a brother, her dick of a boyfriend, her unsporting family. I WILL SHOW THEM!

"So sweetness, we gonna kiss and make up or what?" Now I don't know if it was the wind in the air or the drop in the temperature but when he called me sweetness, the name he called me after he choked the shit out of me when he found out that I was Johnny's new catch as he so put it. I just finally snapped! I charged at his wet strong and masculine body. Ramming my knee into his gut. He staggered back stunned as I could feel the stunned eyes of my audience. My brother, Jessie, Steve and some cute hunk with black hair, green eyes and a god-like body wearing an emo shirt with a logo that says play hardcore or go home, with a name the Driven Serpents and the band member names underneath. Starring Johnny Johnson as the lead singer/ guitarist, Max Ozera as the lead drummer, and the one and only Elizabeth Hartley as the lyricist and the real singer, the lead female singer. But at that moment when I saw that shirt, a new anger arose, one I thought I was over. So at that moment I blurted it out! "You guys know what really disgusts me about all of you people? Do you even know who wrote his songs or who the lead female singer's real name was? Not the Avenging Angel. But me! I wrote those lyrics you people are so crazed about! I brought the band together, I taught Johnny the tempo, the beat and the rhythm of my lyrics. He was the only man who really believed in me! Who loved me for me! He was the one who told me to pick a stage name, because he knew if people knew I was the real reason for the band, he knew this would happen. Disbelief! Hate! Jealousy! Well you know what screw you! SCREW YOU ALL! Screw you Steve for not seeing something real in front of your hideous face! Screw you Jessie for never noticing that the only reason you were ever nice to me is because I am Jacob's little kid sister! As for YOU JACOB JAMES HARTLY! Screw you for everything! For ruining my life in more ways than you know! For having to move so many times! For being picked on and used by sleazebags like Steve! For being the daughter Mom and Dad wish they never had because Jacob being a fighter is better than a rock star daughter who has to hide behind the shadow of her brother! And to prove I wrote and sang those songs I Elizabeth Anne Hartley am going to sing the song Johnny had me work so hard on for your pathetic birthday! Then we'll see who is the real star around here. Jacob or ME! So here I go!" With that said I went behind the rose bush where Johnny and I stashed our guitars and began to play still streaking tears. But not tears of sadness more than disappointment to know that Johny didn't see me stand up for myself he so often wanted me to do.

So with that said I pulled out a CD of the drummer and the guitarist only to see them in the crowd! As soon as they saw me and I them I knew this was a sign to finally speak up. To finally stand up for myself and all those unheard of. I motioned them over and they did, setting up on their instruments, Max setting up on his drums and me on my guitar Johnny gave me for my 17th birthday present, which was also when we first fell for each other. Only we were short a guitarist, so much for a revolution. As soon as that thought came up the hunk in the shirt grabbed Johnny's guitar and began to jam. As if he had heard it before, which it was only then that I remembered him, he came in during practice once to deliver a letter for him to go to London alone for a solo gig. It was then I felt the band shift back together as we began to rock.

As the beat started, with Max jamming on the drums to the hottie with the guitar now it was my turn to shine. So when I began I felt as though I was with Johnny in some weird way, which helped me so much I began before starting. After I finished I glanced upon the crowd after singing my heart out only to see that more people joined the crowd before including my parents, and Johnny's and O-M-F-G! The one and only Jason Landry number one music contractor world wide! Arrival upon Johnny's request I'm sure.

The first one to speak was the most unexpected, Max! The drummer and Johnny's hugest rival for god only knows of what reasons! I guess I was going to find out! Whether I was ready to or not!

"Johnny was my best friend. But also my biggest rival for two reasons. For one he had the perfect life, the perfect family, perfect dance and voice, and he had Elizabeth."

Whoa! Someone catch me before I faint . I'm pretty sure Max declared his love for me on stage (more like lawn,) in public! I was never going to hear the end of this.

"Second was, he knew what Steve did and was doing to Liz, He knew he only used her to square off with Jake. He also knew it wouldn't stop unless she did something so he could too. So the day she broke up with Steve was the day he lived again! Before that he was lost and alone, only Liz and her lyrics understood him. His sister did too of course and his parents. But he told her more things than he ever shared with anybody. His darkest secrets he told her to sing about! All of her songs are about them! In his own eyes in her own words! Think about the lyrics here tonight! What was different than what you would say to a kid sister you haven't seen in six months? Anybody?"

Silence filled the area, until I understood what he was saying. Johnny told me once his secrets had more of a meaning in my songs than in his head. He also said the day they shine is the day I will truly see! "Oh my god!" I gasped momentarily unaware I was still in public! Then I lost it yet again! This time! No punching . No singing! No babbling! Just wailing sobs!

I finally understood how he felt about me- about us! He hid secret messages in my songs that I only realized now. When he is gone and not coming back! When now I know I really am alone! No knight in leather bomber jacketed Armour to save me! No warm embrace to hold me when the world takes its toll on me. No shoulder to cry on when things become too much. No more Johnny! "He- he – told me. Once but I couldn't understand. He said, the heart of my music is within reach, but the courage to see it is the key to salvation. I never understood until now! His feelings, he hid them in my songs. He told me what to write about, but I wrote the words. He gave the inspiration which I buried in the music. Why didn't I notice this? Why! He wanted me to tell people! He said the world deserved to see the person he saw in me that I refused to see! So why don't I feel the salvation he spoke of. He told me the heart of my music is within reach, but the courage to see it is the key to salvation. I see it now but see no salvation! I- I see only shame! Shame that the one person who I loved more than those who claim to love me yet shove me aside, more than the family who is ashamed of me yet I still can't say it because I am afraid! I am afraid if I tell people how I felt about him, it means he is really gone. He really isn't coming back, and I can't admit that! I won't!"

Silence fell yet again, silence except for me crying so hard I fell to my knees, clenching my fists into my straight dark brown hair. Silence for my tears and my thoughts, the same thoughts I had since I was told on the phone from Steve. Steve of all people, the man who corrupted me, who poisoned me to think I was no better than any slut off the streets desperate for a man to hold them. He is such an ass. Although now gazing upon the crowd through my puffy red eyes, I didn't see hate, or disgust, or jealousy, apart from Steve, I did however see disbelief, not surprising. But I also saw tears, as if they too felt how I felt, about Johnny, about my family, about hiding myself from the world, about denying how I felt even though every part of my mind wanted to scream and hide, I was glad to be heard. Even if it were only for an hour. An hour until the ex- boyfriend from hell interrupted. "So sweetheart, how did he make you feel? Hmm? We would all love to know." Now he was walking up to me, placing a hand on my waist pulling me closer. I knew what he was doing, I may be an idiot where problems are involved but I am not a tool either! So as soon as I was close to him I did something even I myself could not and still don't believe, I shoved him aside and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw and watched as he staggered back dumbstruck. I myself was shocked! I never once learned any fighting, only seen my brother and tv. I have to admit though he seemed pretty pissed so he began to advance on me when Jake stepped in. "Touch my baby sister again, and I will rip your throat out!" Then out of the middle of no where I blurted out "Jake, I- think I am ready to stand up for myself and I-" I looked around the crowd and saw the hunk who reminded me of Johnny and suddenly fell confident again and continued. "I challenge Steve to a fighting match. If I win, Steven must leave This area or at least leave me alone forever! If you win, well you get-" I shuddered the thought of him winning, so I gave him a pretty big reward to make it a challenge worthy bet. "If you win, you get to have what you always wanted-Me!" Gasps and stares fell from me to Steve. "Okay, you called the winning terms, now I call the losing terms, I you lose, you have to fight your brother! Until one of you is dead or is in a coma!" More gasps and stares from me to Jake to Steve. Looks of concern and disgust spread throughout the crowd. "Now if I lose! I will, forever leave you, Jake, Jessie and everyone here present alone. I will indeed disappear. So what do you say do we have a deal?" A snide smile fell upon his face. So sly yet so sinister at the same time. I looked to Jake and heard his head plead _Please Lizzy, don't do this! I am sorry! I am so,so very sorry! But please don't do this. Please don't do this. _With that thought said I reach over to him and hugged my big brother like I never have before and whispered "I have to, just promise me one thing, if we do face off. Don't hold back, don't put me in a coma, just kill me! Okay? I would rather be with him than another second in a world I don't belong in." Before he could answer I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again. Then faced Steve. "I accept your bargain. No rules!"

With that said his smile just got wider and even more sinister, I just hoped I could do this.

When the clock chimed midnight we began. We circled each other like a cat chasing the mouse contemplated on whether to run or stay! At this point when running seemed logic, staying was the key. "So, the little pacifist finally fell out of her shell. How quint. So how can I get you fired up? HMM? How about the time I cheated on you with your best friend and your brother's best friend, when you were in the hospital from your 'beating'?" I turned to see an anguished Jake and an ashamed Jessie, though as I should have seen it coming while my head was turned his fist locked my stomach with a uppercut. I fell to my knees clenching my stomach only to be kicked in the face leaving my mouth bloody and soar. "Not enough, okay how about the night I caught you with Johnny outside the astronomy tower. When he left you helpless against me as he left for London while I beat you over, and over and over and" That teared it! Talking about me or my brother or maybe even Jessie was one thing but when he insinuated that Johnny left me to his mercy that tore it. I glared up at him and slowly rose and spat at him and answered "Do not even think about accusing Johnny, of leaving me to you to be treated like some punching bag because I chose him and not you!" Then with that I uppercut him in his jaw, while he stumbled back, I jumped off a wall and kicked him in the face again! Then I grabbed his shirt and forced him up and punched him again only for him to grab my arm. "You know pudding, you are totally sexy when you resist me." I then retracted my arm then kicked him in the groin and spat "Ha!Ha! In your dreams BIATCH!" Then I gave him another roundhouse kick, only for him to block it with a lead pipe! A PIPE! When I said no rules I meant besides weapons, guess the saying is true be careful what you wish for! Then he began swinging at me! I kept dodging them as best as I could hoping he would tire! Then he finally landed one on me! Right on the head! When people say that pain is the art of getting by, that was such bullshit! This hurt so bad that I had the biggest headache and gash in my head with blood included. Including dizziness. I kept stumbling and staggering hoping to stay conscience and fight ready only to be hit and hit until I saw something, or someone within the distance as I lay on the wet grass being drenched in rain and blood I saw a man standing over me. Arms crossed and dressed in some battle armor with a symbol of a pitchfork in the center. His hair was blond and his eyes were oceanic blue. His body so muscular and dreamy yet for some reason not appealing to me! Even though every normal girl would crush over a guy like him still we can all attest to this statement I am far beyond normal. The he spoke, a sort of tough greek bold voice saying "Elizabeth fight him, you can do this, call to the water. Will it to you to aide you! You can do this my child, I believe in you, you are more like your mother than I and that is your greatest strength. Use it! Hone it and send this centipede to the depths of tarturus for insulting your mother and my honor. Especially for treating such a powerful goddess with such superiority. Go now and make him suffer, avenge him, avenge your lover!" Then within a flash of light he was gone and I was left with this psycho kicking the shit out of me then I tried it. I reached out to the dewdrops that swept throughout the ground for the water to help me which surprisingly it did! It healed my wounds, the water trailed along my wounds and they healed instantly and painless. Also it made me feel stronger more alive, more powerful. Then when he continued to slash at me I quickly turned around and caught his arm and squeezed it as hard as I could until I heard a bone crack! Then I kicked him so hard he flew almost halfway across the yard into the recycle bins. As though he refused to quit he ran towards me and I picked up the pipe he had held and he picked up a shard of broken glass, and we squared off. He swung the shard to my arm and I quickly moved my shoulder out of the way, then he went for my leg and I moved it out of the way too. I moved exactly how Achilles moved when he faced Hector the Tamer of Horses and Prince of Troy, in the movie Troy with Brad Pitt. Only I was a female Achilles and Steve was Hector and this small neighborhood of Sherwood was our Troy battlefield. Then just like in the movies I swung my lead pipe around like Achilles did when he advanced towards Hector. Then when I was tiring he gained the advantage by swinging his shard like the Trojan Sword except for once he actually cut me on the arm. Well at least it wasn't the chest since I am not wearing a chest plate. Then he said something that struck me as odd "What are you?" I was so stunned that I stopped fighting to actually consider it yet whenever he swung I dodged. Then I remembered what that man said about my mother and him, and the chest plate insignia and his advice about water. Then when I put two and two together it made sense. The visions, the telepathy, the wisdom, the water abilities, the singing everything made sense. Then I grabbed his shard and tore it from his hand and then grabbed the collar of his shirt and answered loudly " I am the daughter of the seas and of the battlefield! I am the storm within the seas calm lit ease! I am The daughter of The King of the Seas and the Queen of the Fight! I am the Daughter of Poseidon and Athena! And upon my mother and father as witnesses you will pay for the life you stole! For the murder you committed! For having your mother clean up your mess and most of all for having the nerve to ask me what I am when you Son of Hades are no different!" Whoa! I do not know where that came from but I liked it! A LOT! He simply stared at me and then smiled and his answer stunned me as well as everyone witnessing as well! "Well its about time! I wondered when you would crack! You truly are the daughter of Athena! Although I myself can't believe it took you this long to unleash yourself! I was wondering how long I would have to beat you for you to see!" Then he tried to kiss me AGAIN! I then just pushed him lightly, which turned out to be halfway across the lawn. Everyone backed up from me and stared even my own brother was afraid of me!

"What the hell do you think you are doing? We still have a bet to fulfill before we see who wins or who dies!" There it was again that smile, the smile that still sent a shiver down my spine!

"Okay then, since there are no rules I don't suppose we could have a-ooh I don't know power battle?" Then he flicked his hand and a fireball shot out at me though before it could hit me I created a water shield! But before it hit the shield it turned to ash. Confused I heard a woman's voice in my head, it wasn't my own but-OMFG! It was my mom's Athena's! I listened closely and she spoke ever so charismatically. "Elizabeth, my darling, he is a demi-god he is half mortal. Use it to your advantage, he may be almost as strong as you and your brother but find his vulnerability and crush his Achilles heel! Good luck, my angel." Then I knew exactly what to do pride is among the biggest Achilles heel. "So Stevie, you think you can take me on? A full blown goddess? Where as you are a mere Demi-God? Please!" Then he froze, I had him right where I wanted him or did I? "Wait a minute, you are a goddess and your brother? Oh my god! Yes I knew it! You two are the gods of the prophecy! One child doomed to wed in tarturus while the other perils the escape for the other. Battles will be fought and lost. Only one Sibling will arise and one will perish! One will be swayed and the other to be drawn! I knew it and I can tell who will be wed in tarturus my dear!" Then he really made a move towards me. I wished for a second that he could not see me! That only my brother could. Then just like that he shouted " Oh, wow, subtle, you truly are the daughter of Athena, but what of Jacob? Hmm! Who do you think is he more like Daddy with the aggressive, hot hotheadedness and water delight? Or is he like Mommy, smart, wise, mischievous, or as you had said a battle monarch? Shall we see? You my dear, Elizabeth know better as anyone that a child of Hades can persuade anyone into anything mortals and gods alike to do as I wish! Yet since I can't do so to you for some terribly odd reason let's see how Jake would fair to battle his baby sister into battle?" I began to materialize until I was too late Jake was hypnotized and was now advancing on me! I was about to get the one fight I wanted yet dreaded my entire life. Now I was going to experience sibling rivalry beyond the norm.

Jake was a ticking time bomb on his own, but controlled by the son of the Greek Satan himself, a Son of Hades may have amplified his rage. Wait if he amplified his rage maybe I can override it. So instead of thinking about pissing him off so the surge of rage can crash over I began insulting him left and right hoping Steve wouldn't catch on to what I was doing.

"So Jake! You happy now? You were right about him, I know I am an idiot but you, dear brother are no better!" As soon as I finished that sentence he lunged at me but yet not with his body but he hurled a water blast at me! WATER BLAST! Holy shit! How did he do that? But when the water hit me I felt a surge of power fill inside me, like I could do anything. When the water hit me it also gave me a sense of clarity and I knew what to do and just how to do it. I move as quickly as inhumanly possible and grabbed Jessie by her throat. This would not get me on her good graces and if Johnny were here still I am pretty sure he would just die. Again! But regardless it did the trick, if anyone could stop a crazed god of an older brother it would be her, though I could never understand his infatuation, then now that I am awakened to who I really am I can understand. Jessie is a daughter of Aphrodite and Ares, a very unique union. Ares is the god of war, so to find out he has a kid, a daughter no less is a shocker, considering the fact he would rather go my super psycho sweet 16 on everyone than notice his probably only daughter with Aphrodite. Aphrodite however is the goddess of love and beauty so it is no surprise that Jake would be infatuated with her. Obviously Steve noticed it too because as soon as he saw the smirk slide across my face and my eyes gleaming with mischief he too knew that I knew who she was. Love can be a powerful thing, especially when the daughter of the goddess of love is concerned. "What the hell, Liz! Put me down! I thought you were going to fight your brother not me!" I figured if she was the daughter of the gods she would have a telepathic link to others like us so I sent to her a message through my translucent thoughts.

_Shut up already! I am fighting him, by breaking Steve's hold on him through you!_ Through my gaze at Jake who looked worse than he did when he was first glamored by Steve's compulsion, I could feel her horror struck eyes gaze me as she tried to figure out how I did that and what I meant. Then probably after trying to figure out how she sent,

_How are you doing that and what the hell do you mean your breaking Steve's hold on him through me? What could I do I'm just a –_ I could tell she was gunning for the word human or mortal. But instead of waiting I answered her. _What? Human? Mortal? Please I can sense your biological parents now that I know who I am. You Jessica are the only known child of Aphrodite and Ares. Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty and Ares the god of war. So warrior princess to answer your initial question, my brother has the total hots for you, no surprise there. But he would do anything for you. He loves you, which is my greatest weapon to fight this._

I didn't even have to use the telepathic link to realize she was still confused I did not hear her voice this time it was Jake's.

"Elizabeth, put her down please. I beg you lets talk about this." Sensing that Jessie understood why now, I glance back at Steve who had a fireball at the ready. That's when I had an idea. "Jake, I am going to ask you this one question than I will let her go." When I saw his pained eyes I knew this idea was going to work. "Anything," he answered desperately in pain and almost despair. Like the way he spoke when mom died correction our foster mom died. "Jake do you love Jessie?" A stupid question I know but this was just the bottom of the iceberg, when he started to turn towards Steve I stepped in his way ordering him not to look at him. When I turned to see Steve's angered face but he was not angry, he was furious that's when I knew my idea was working. "Jake, I am going to ask you this again. Jake do you love Jessie?" Then I turned again to see Steve's angered face but he was not angry but is never I turned back to Jake when he did not I answer I sent to Jessie to fake some pain like a scream or tears. When I pretended to choke her and she faked a scream he repeated "YES! YES! I do love her!" Then his angered eyes fell upon me and he added harshly "More than my sister who apparently is practicing to be hell's whore!" that comment made me cringe. One word backfires! How could this ass-hat not know I would never really hurt her. What a dumb-ass! Jessie must have sensed my feelings or picked through my head because she spoke up. "JACOB MASON HARTLY! You apologize right now!" He glared at her in shock probably thinking she must be hurt in the head for having him apologize to her 'attacker' when he told her off though that was the real shocker. "No Jessica I will not apologize, she threatened to hurt you! And when she says she's going to do something she goes through with it!"I swear if this were a cartoon I would have steam coming out of my ears! I just exploded at that, "Jacob you idiot I am NOT going to hurt her! I was trying to wake you from Steve's compulsion so we don't have to fight! But I guess we are gonna have to seeing as you are such a dumb ass and how I am supposedly hells whore! So now brother lets fight. Terms I win you take it back and you go to another school and town AWAY from me! Or I will finish the job if I ever see you again! If you win you get to kill me! Deal?" He did not even have to think about it because he agreed almost immediately before Jessie could reason with him. Then we took positions from one end of the lawn to the , when the clock tower upon the hills of Massachusetts Struck 2 a.m. we began. He started by hurling water blasts at me, when I counteracted it I summoned a water trident and flung it at him and it pierced his chest. My satisfaction was coveted with a satisfyingly agonizing scream! For a second I enjoyed his pain, which was something I never felt before. I was so angry with him that his words began to play in my head like an annoying reel from a movie "_I do love her, more than my sister who apparently is practicing to be hell's whore!" _after the third possible time of the reel player in my head I snapped! More angrier than usual, ever since I was little Jake annoyed me, from being compared to a fighter like him, to being treated like shit from our parents because I spoke poorly of their favorite kid. From being the third wheel out because it was always Jake this and Jake that! Then while thinking back I never really understood why he hated me so much! I hated him because he was the star of everything that was my life, but he hated me too but I never knew why. Then like reading my mind he screamed "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"Unexpectedly I grabbed his throat from the struggle of our locked arms for domination; I gently relaxed when he said that. Then he slammed me to the ground and began choking me! That was when I had to ask. "Why? What could I have possibly done to you aside from tonight to make YOU of all people hate me! I know why I hate you but do you know why I can't stand you?" That was when I caught him off guard, it seems he was in the same boat. He knew why he hated me but not why I hated him, I think the feeling is mutual. Then he relaxed to let me speak and said through gritted teeth. "I don't know, but I hate you because it was your fault Mom and Dad died! Because of your stupid surprise for them they were driving to. If you just let them come and see-"

"See you fight? See their favorite child fight and ignore the daughter they wish they didn't have so they can see the golden child fight? Yeah it is my fault, for not telling you this sooner then maybe you wouldn't hate me as much as you do now. FWI I hate you! I hate you so much I would rather be dead than be your sister! I hate that you don't even care to know why I hate you! I hate how everything is about you! To them you were always so FUCKING SPECIAL! I HATE YOU!" stunned at my words or the fact that even though he was choking me I manged to scream at him. He released me entirely and with a shaky voice asked the question I always wanted to answer "Why do you hate me? Lizzy?What have I ever done to you?" WOW talk about thought dejavu! I tried to calmly speak on this subject so this was a big step. "Why? Do you even have to ask that? Okay then fine I can play, I have always been compared to you Jacob, from a wise young pacifistic teenage girl to a fighter like you, to being treated like shit from our parents because I spoke poorly of their favorite kid when I had had enough of it. From being the third wheel out because it was always Jake this and Jake that! Or how about when I started singing in the garage and you were playing the drums for fun. Which I thought was the best memory of us laughing and just having fun. Ruined the moment mom and dad walked in. Dad cheering and clapping and mom clapping and crying. But not for me, never for me. For you! Do you remember what they said Jake? Tell everyone what they said out loud!" He sighed as if with remorse that I even remembered, that day was the worst for me I bet he could only imagine. So to indulge me he answered. "They said if it were possible to only have a son and not a daughter they would truly be blessed." I have to admit I was deeply impressed, not only had he remembered but he looks like he lost himself in the process of even contemplating if he has any right to hate me now, well, two birds one stone! "So big brother, do you really think that you have any right to hate me, after all I have had to put up with because of you. The person I was supposed to look up to, to idolize, and to learn from. The one who did so much as to call me hell's whore, when the man no- the coward who could have saved me is standing here in front of me telling me the exact same thing I have heard for 18 years from mom, dad, Steve," I look to Jessie regretting saying what I am about to say before the words escape my lips. "Jessie, the woman who took my brother from me, who my own brother cared for more in the world for than the sister he abandoned!"

Jessie moved closer guiltily starting to say "Liz I am so sorry, I had no idea-" Okay I admit I felt bad about saying all of this but the one thing I am certain I do not feel sorry for what I am about to say next. "Please Jessica, you knew! You knew all along how he felt, how every time he is around you he fawns all over you like a lost puppy dog. For example, at the party when you put your hand to his lips to shut him up you knew that would stop him from helping me! Admit it you wanted him all to yourself but you did not want him to love just to have!"I look upon Steve's infuriating eyes, bearing my eyes deep into his black heart to prove I had enough of his shit!

Now Jake was the one trying to talk down my rage, "Look Little Lizzie I-" I ran up to him as inhumanly possible after pacing while I spoke to him and quickly grabbed his throat and squeezed and sneered. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!" then I release having proving my point that I have completely lost all self control over how I handle my brother! Damn! Steve's compulsion on Jacob must have transferred to me when I released him of his because I am more pissed than a fury!

When I began pacing again he began to finish talking. "Fine- ELIZABETH! I don't blame you for hating me; I would hate myself if the roles were reversed. But mom and dad did this to you not me! Mom and Dad compared you, abandoned you, Steve beat you, tortured you, and as you said took the one person you could ever trust away from you! But I never abandoned you Liz, I admit I pay more attention to Jessie, I admit I caused you more pain than anyone should endure. But Liz, I never stopped caring! Never! I wanted to protect you from Steve but you said not to hurt him, so I didn't, but you are right at the party I did have a chance to help you and I didn't because I thought maybe it was a good chance that if I left it to you to fix, so you could see you really are as great as Johnny said you are!" Wow! Charismatic yet still a Jackass! Nice! But I am still pissed the fuck off! ROYALLY! Tears began pouring down like a water fall now, which I hate, crying that is, it is a sign of weakness and I don't need that now!

"Yes well, Jake you still did nothing to help me with mom or dad, when they yelled at me, or beat me, or called me what you just did not twenty minutes ago! You just stood there and watched me suffer while you had the life I only wanted to share with my big brother. All I wanted was for you to help me, to be there for me, to notice me! Even with these parents you are everything, I am nothing. Everywhere you go there is a light shining above your head while I am cast aside like a parasite while you baste in everyone's love while I am shut out in the cold! The only person I could trust, to open up to, to actually allow myself to love, is gone! He isn't coming back! So now I am stuck with the brother who hates me for reasons I don't even want to know, I am stuck with a monster like Steve, and I am stuck knowing that everything is just going peachy for you while I get shit out of my life! So please Jake, just kill me like I asked you before! Please!" I could see the pain in his eyes when I turned to face him, he was so guilt stricken and sad it stung like a knife in my chest. I looked at Jessie who was crying so badly her eyes were so red and puffy that I just had to look away. I looked to the only two people from the crowd earlier that remained, Mom and Dad, Mary and Bill our foster parents for the moment, then to the hottie with the T-Shirt who looked so fine and muscular that I had to tear my eyes away from him before I regret my decision then I look to the monster who caused this, Steve, who was smiling so widely knowing he had won, he tore down a goddess's spirits to the point of wishing for death. Then my brother finally answered, "I-I won't do it Lizzie! I- can't and I won't let you go NEVER!" This was certainly unexpected, even Steve was shocked. "WOW! Don't you get it Jake! You lost me way before now! You lost me when I was born, and I lost myself when I lost Johnny! Don't tell me if Jessie died you would not want to join her in paradise? Please Jay! I would rather be dead and with Johnny then spend another second on an earth I know I don't belong to! So please Jay, please, let me go!" He just shook his head over and over saying no over and over again. Then I look at Steve and remember he has a dagger in his boot all of the time, so without thinking I willed it to my hand telekinetic then look to Jacob and said "Well if you won't do it I will! Goodbye brother! Enjoy everything I never had!" Then just as I was about to plunge the dagger into my heart I heard a loud scream screaming "STOP!"

The scream, which everyone must have heard seeing as they were protecting their ears from the noise that caused an earthquake, literally! Then I saw them! Rather we all saw them! Mom and Dad, our real mom and dad! Poseidon and Athena, immediately Steve and everyone bowed except for Jake and me. You would think being an all mighty goddess such as myself would entitle me to end my own life right? Guess again, threatening suicide results in a visit from the big guns, Mom the all mighty Athena whom many claim I resemble in both looks and actions. Though I could never picture resembling such grace, as I stand before her right now, at this moment, I could see the resemblance we share. She had such a slender form that showed such grace and superiority upon gazing it was remarkable. The silver-like Grey eyes I also possess, and the hair, though my hair is straight like hers my hair color resembled that of my father, Poseidon. I had such a luminescent blond color that shone like the sun within the sunset and blended within the shadows in which no light shines. I was mesmerized by her presence as well, not just father's, I knew she was watching over me, I heard her within my mind but though I never met her I felt connected in a sort of unnatural link. I felt as though she was me and I was her in some sort of futuristic way. I envisioned her as such a radiant beauty that I was deeply disturbed at how saddened and pained she looked seeing me now. As though I had disappointed another maternal figure, like I was such a bad seed to my foster moms as well as Olympus, if that exists as well.

"My dear Elizabeth, you must stop this rage, it will be the death of you. Immortal or not, a dagger of Hades is your doom, but if you shall continue this raging path the prophecy will be your death. Please my darlings see reason and make peace, make peace with your brother, your family and yourself." Wow now I know where the wisdom and voice of reason passed down from. _I can't believe this! Her too! Wow I really hate Jacob even more now! _I looked from Jacob to my foster parents that were shielding their eyes from my parents, as if seeing them would kill them but they must think the gods can't be seen or death shall arise! _PLEASE!_ The only death that would arise is my own demise! Without looking at my mighty mother I answered without realizing it, it was as if my lips were the only working body part that was able to function. My mind was lost, my heart beat so fast if I wasn't of divine blood I would have died of heart failure. "Mother, I can't-I can't forgive myself for not seeing the one person I could love and trust shows his affection himself. I was blinded by Steve's- Steve's dangerous side. I can't explain it but despite his wrongs I felt free, free of emotion, free of pain more myself. But with Johnny, I felt loved and safe I felt wanted even, but all of those emotions I never felt before with anyone else. With my foster parents I felt inferior, scared and alone. Around Jacob I always felt abandoned, hatred, jealousy and unloved. So I guess when I was finally loved, I ran from my own emotions, I refused to see him as a lover and stayed with Steve despite his abuse, but when I finally had enough of him and kidding myself for giving up the one man I ever loved he gets murdered. So the way I see it the prophecy didn't need to kill me, I was dead long before I found Johnny and died again when he was taken. So I have no other reason to live for, I am done pretending I have a chance at a family, at real love like him. I am diluting myself if for one minute I actually thought I had a chance at happiness. I would sooner take my place in the underworld among the dead then the living, because up here I am a ghost, at least down there I would be free!" The way I felt, from the moment I heard of my true nature felt nothing compared to how much I felt about each word I said, because I meant every single word of it. I hated it here and the people here with me. I hated my brother for being so perfect it's sickening, I hated Jessie, for stealing my brother and acting like such a victim in this mess, I hated Scott for treating me with so much vile torture emotionally and physically, but who I hated most of all was Johnny. Yes, I hated the man I loved, the man I trusted with my life. I hated him for leaving me all alone in this world with these people, who go from day to day acting like the world is a safe and happy place when they don't know half of how wrong they are. They have no idea of the evil in the world, of its hidden creatures, even of its hidden gods. My 'rage' my mother spoke of, was far more than denial than rage, and now looking at her eyes after hearing how I felt, I felt even more terrible. I really am a screw up aren't I? Wow, even daddy Poseidon is looking at me in despair and disappointment. Even as he spoke as calm and demanding as he could, I heard the pain and fear hidden within his voice, he was just as worried as Athena. "Enough of this Elizabeth! Enough! You have no idea how powerful you are, you may very well be more powerful than your mother and I and possible your uncles. But as such you cannot and will not forfeit your life for a ghost do you understand me? This world, and all of the other worlds need you and your brother and it's not just for the prophesy in time you will learn but for now. Consider everything that you have suffered, all you have lost as a trail to your greater purpose.


End file.
